The four-fold purposes of this proposal are: 1. The accession to CALGB Group protocols of patients appropriate to Group studies of single and combined modality treatments in leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumors. 2. To develop through pilot protocols, treatment approaches which can serve as a basis for Group-wide studies. 3. To develop a simple but effective computer assisted data collection system to expedite and upgrade the quality and reliability of data collection and transmission to the Operations Office of CALGB. 4. To increase the scope of participation in and knowledge of CALGB activities in RPMI and in the western New York region through collaborations and cancer control activities.